Weirder Than Fiction Episode 1: Zombie University
by A.J Scarlet
Summary: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION! The Resident Evil universe has somehow been transported to the real world, and a defenseless university is under seige with an army of the undead. Five college students team up with young Leon S. Kennedy to survive the nightmare, but for two "special" girls the nightmare is just begining. Rated M for explicit language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I decided to go back and edit out little errors here and there, and even add more sensory details since the focus on the first run through (in my case at least) was the action. This time I'm trying to focus more on the sensory and even add some character depth. It's not a complete rewrite, just an edit since Sarah and I gave you the bones to play with. Hope you like the additions and I do mean additions. There's even an extra chapter or two since Sarah and I are picky like that. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil (DUH), or Jouse whom belongs to someone I cannot name, OR Tab which is a creation of the lovely Sarah Victoria Cullen.**

**Chapter 1: WTF Doesn't Begin to Cover It**

I threw my weight against the cherry wood door as dozens of arms slipped through the side trying to grab my sorry arse. My arms struggled to the best of my human limitations to keep them away. The smell of their rotting flesh bombarded me more overwhelmingly than their large numbers colliding with the door.

Seriously, ever walk or drive by road kill left out in the hot summer sun? Just add about a trillion disgusting points to that and times it by a sodding horde. Not pleasant right?

The first signs of fatigue started to burn at my limbs. My feet slid against the wood floor and nails dug into the green wallpaper by the door frame. Chills ran along my spine incessantly as they moaned that ungodly sound of pain and misery. As I struggled to keep the monsters at bay I noticed Jouse trembling with an axe in his hand.

When the hell did he find an axe? Actually the better question… "What the hell are you waiting for, a sodding invitation? Help!"

Jouse's eyes grew wide for a moment, and then he finally moved the axe over his head and started hacking away at the persistent arms. Battered flesh squelched with every strike and drove icy needles into the back of my neck. Coagulated blood splattered all over my face and white t-shirt as he chopped at the arms. Every sloppy drop of dark red blood felt like a cold shower. Each globule of dead cells and darkened plasma made me more aware the hell I tried to run from came back to bite me in the arse. The other two guys in our group huddled together and watched like petrified idiots.

Normally I would be pissed as all hell that out of the four of us the small girl was barricading the door, but I'm not exactly one to complain considering what I can do. What can I do you ask? Well life had never been easy for me because I'm 'above average,' at least what I _can_ remember of my miserable existence, and that's all I'll say on the subject for now. I've dealt with stressing moments, some downright strange moments, but how in damming hell is trying to push a door against a horde of mindless cannibals possible?!

Jouse amputated enough arms to let me slam the door shut and lock it. The click of the latch lock the door shut barely did a thing to calm my nerves. I rushed towards the huge bookcase and threw a meaningful look towards Jouse. He snapped out of his reverie and helped me haul the bookcase in front of the door.

Great, now we're cornered like rats in Thorndike's puzzle box.

I wiped at the sweat and blood on my face with relief then turned to the hulking tossers cowering like a pair of girls, "What the hell, guys! Didn't you think it would be a good idea to help the only chick in the group to barricade the door?!"

"You-you looked like you had it covered," the trembling blond with a stupid, pink polo shirt stuttered.

I glared at them then turned to Jouse, "You okay?"

He looked down at his blood-drenched hands clench the axe for dear life and nodded, "Yeah, I think I better call you-know-who for help."

That actually sounded like a reasonable idea, but I prefer not to involve him in this kind of mess. You-know-who Jouse is referring to is his good buddy Ray, and to the citizens of their hometown Ray is better known as Raybeam. Yeah I know, a pretty dorky name. Ray and I had dealt with particularly insane events similar to this, and he had a hard time coming to terms with what he learned from them. I love the boy to bits and don't want to screw up his mind more than it had gotten.

"Isn't he in Cali?" I inquired.

"Why does _that_ matter? You know he can get here in a heartbeat."

"No, I don't want to involve anyone until we figure out what the hell is going on."

"What's going on is the freaking end of the world! Dude, we're in the middle of a zombie fucking apocalypse! Don't you play video games?" the meathead in the hoodie with our school logo blurted out.

I deadpanned at the idiot, but he has a point. The series of events had turned into an intro to a zombie game. I was wandering down the halls trying to get to the cafeteria one minute, and the next second some mousy bookworm snarls at me like a rabid animal and tried to bite my face off. Last time I checked my face was not edible. Okay technically it is, but that boys and girls would be cannibalism. Cannibalism is a big no-no in this society.

I looked around the green room for other doors. It was very ornate with gold Fleur De Lis in the wallpaper and cherry wood moldings, and I realized there was only one other exit. It looked like we rushed into the Dean's office and it was particularly untouched.

Where are the Dean and her secretaries? "All right, looks like we can stay here until things cool over. However, we can't stay in here forever. Eventually we have to venture out to find somewhere more secure."

"Fuck that! I'm staying in here until the Marines break that door down," Pink Polo hollered.

Jouse shook his head with an anxious sigh, "Take it easy, Man. How long do you think it will take for anyone to come help us? We are on our own for now. If I were you I would listen to her. She has experience with stuff like this."

At that moment if I had been drinking something I would've done a spit take. Really, Jouse?!

Hoodie turned to Jouse with inquisitive, dark eyes, "What do you mean, has there been other zombie invasions like this one?"

"Uh," Jouse turned his big, brown eyes to me and smiled apologetically.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I uh, just have experience with survival scenarios like this. My point is we can't go out there until things cool down, and we _will_ go out there. We won't survive if we don't stick together, so I need all of you to promise not to stray away from the group and keep an eye out for other survivors, understood?"

They nodded in a slight daze, well Pink Polo more like grunted defiantly, and looked around nervously at the room. Jouse whistled noiselessly with relief and flinched when he caught my death glare. I walked over to the window behind the Dean's desk, not my best idea. My heart just about turned to stone and sunk to the soles of my feet. The campus yard, which would normally be neatly trimmed and vibrant green like a bloody golf course, was a dark sea of corpses both walking and not.

Hoodie isn't kidding. This is definitely a zombie apocalypse, but how? Why here? Sure stranger things have happened, but nothing like this. It all strikes me a bit too familiar for my liking though. I have this weird feeling that I need to do more than just survive this horror. I'm going to find out how this happened.

"So I'm Jouse and she's J.D. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Ryan Forester and this is Issac," Pink Polo gestured towards his friend Hoodie. "We play football on campus."

Really, with such manly behavior they displayed so far I would've never guessed.

"Well nice to meet you," Jouse smiled cheerily despite the situation.

The swarm of zombies pounded relentlessly at the door like ominous drumming. Thank gods for the Dean's ostentatious collection of textbooks and university memorabilia. That giant bookcase really helped keep the group at bay, but for how long? I shook my head to focus, gotta remember I have a trio of hapless humans to keep alive.

I took the axe from Jouse. "I'm gonna check what's in the room next door. You guys stay put. I want you to lock the door behind me and only open it if you hear three knocks, okay?"

Issac looked me over for a moment.

Yeah I know, a five-foot-two midget giving orders isn't really a norm but do you see anyone else stepping up?!

He arched an eyebrow, "Are you sure you wanna do this alone?"

"Trust me, she can handle herself," Jouse patted Issac on the shoulder with a cocky tone ooze from his voice.

I stepped into the adjacent room and the door creaked behind me. A frigid sensation washed over my gut and spread through my veins when I heard the thumb turn lock click. I took a deep breath, caught a whiff of something pleasant for once, and walked cautiously towards the wall ahead of me. For the most part the room looked untouched except for the few papers scattered on the floor, exactly like the Dean's office. There wasn't a soul left behind, that is until I finally noticed a steady heartbeat besides my own.

Zombies don't have a beating heart last time I checked.

I snuck behind one of the secretary's desks and my mouth dropped open like a fish out of water gasping for air.

You gotta be shitting me right now!

My whole being was overtaken with a tingly warmth and my eyes opened wider. His blue eyes fluttered open and he groaned as he stirred out of unconsciousness. My breath caught in the back of my throat. His fresh scent of clean laundry and spice burned pleasantly and pooled heatedly in my stomach. His entrancingly piercing gaze landed on me and he quickly pulled out a handgun to my head.

"Who are you? What's going on?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Being The Group Leader Bites**

For the love of- SPEAK DAMMIT!

I opened my mouth to say something but it seemed my vocal chords were out of order. Leon S. Kennedy, the special agent from my all time favorite video game series, was staring at me like I was an obsessed fangirl with a bad case of acne and dental headgear.

Bugger, I might as well be considering how ridiculous I must look right now. How did a video game character get here? Seriously, how the hell is this happening? Am I asleep? Did I trip and knock myself into some twisted fantasy?

He stared at me. His beautiful blue eyes scintillated as he waited patiently with a confused look on his ruggedly striking face.

How much more stupid can I be?!

I shook my head and fought the urge to roll my eyes at my behavior, "Jasmine Davenport."

Oh right, I'm _that_ stupid. How can I give someone my damn given name!?

He nodded, "Mind putting that axe down, Jasmine?"

I put the axe down to my side and extended a hand to help him up.

Oh dear Lord! His grip is strong and rough as expected. Cripes, and he's warm too. Whoa, focus ya' ditz! Jeez woman, there's lives at steak so no drooling.

He smiled appreciatively at me, nearly made me swoon like an idiot too, and straightened his black shirt and military gear.

Damn the man is _gorgeous_!

He holstered the gun and I realized he was dressed in the outfit from his mission to South America. It's Leon from The Darkside Chronicles, so he thinks it's two-thousand and two instead of two-thousand and thirteen. Lovely, should be a hoot explaining _that_.

I hardly stopped myself from ogling the man as he took in his surroundings. Just as he turned to face me my gaze fell to his feet and I gnawed on my lower lip as a rush of blood stormed towards my cheeks.

Yep, kill me now. No seriously, I'm acting like an idiot over a smoking hottie. I think that deserves a bolt of lightning to the head, or at least a hard slap.

His knee-buckling smile graced his features as he extended his hand, "I'm Leon Kennedy. Thanks for not chopping me in half."

"Thanks for not shooting a bullet into my skull," I smirked as I shook his hand.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Your guess is as good as mine I'm afraid. The school is overrun with Infected and no one knows how it started. I managed to barricade myself and a few others in the room next door. We're trapped for now."

Leon's friendly expression quickly wavered to practiced cold features, "How long ago did the outbreak happen?"

"No clue."

Leon huffed, checked his gun, and I looked around the room once more. There were no stragglers thankfully. I checked behind the desk next to where I found Leon passed out.

So, how is Leon a living, breathing, handsome specimen of a man in the real world? Science? Magic? A Fae with an obsession with the Resident Evil series brought him here? I can understand bringing Leon but the damn B.O.W.s too? I looked back towards him and noticed his eyes were glued to my frame. He smirked, let his reddish-brown hair shield his face, and pretended to be extra fascinated by his handgun.

Actually, now that he drew my attention to that silky head of hair, what's the big idea? When he first entered the series he was a red-head. Then somehow he starts to range from dirty blond to dark brown. The character designers need to get their act together. Oops, went off topic, and I think Leon's waiting for me to say something.

I blinked, "What?"

He chuckled, a deeply masculine sound that did weird and annoyingly tickly things to my stomach. "Something on your mind?"

"All the time, sorry. You were saying?"

"I said we need to find a way out of here. Help isn't going to come rescue us."

"I noticed," I muttered under my breath almost childishly and his amused smile colored my face pink.

"So Jasmine, do you know how to get out of here?"

"Ok call me J.D _please_, and yeah I may have an idea how to get out the school."

"Great, but how do we get out of this room? Unless you're hoping those things will just go away if we stay real quiet."

"Well, there's these handy little inventions called doors," my voice trailed off and a grin broke across my face when Leon deadpanned. "Over there," I nodded towards the door leading back to the hall. "But I doubt an axe and a few bullets can do much damage to a horde of relentless cannibals pounding at the door right now."

Leon arched an eyebrow, "Glass half full kinda girl huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah, I'm a raging optimist."

"Mind introducing me to the rest of your group?"

Realization sunk in, how are the others going to react to _Leon S. Kennedy_ walking through that door? Those idiots will surely confuse the crap out of him by breaking out into stunned gazes like star-struck fangirls. Yeah… no hypocrisy there! It's not like I pretty much just did exactly that not too long ago. Jeez I need to loosen up on them. Keeping people alive is stressful business.

A heavy feeling settled in my stomach.

How am I going to keep them composed and not looking like their minds just got screwed sideways?

Leon waved his hand in front of my face, "Is there a problem?"

"You mean aside from being trapped in a school infested with mindless corpses trying to eat me? Nope, everything is bleeding copacetic!"

Leon smiled and placed his hand on my arm. He stepped so close towards me I could drown blissfully in his clean linen and spice scent, "It's okay. I understand it's a lot of stress for someone your age-"

"Excuse me, someone my age? I may not look it, but I'm twenty-freaking-two years old. And age has nothing to do with survival."

"Twenty-two huh? Interesting."

I rolled my eyes and gestured towards the door. He followed me and I knocked three distinct times. "Um, just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"Oh, interesting indeed," I muttered under my breath and copied the smirk he wore.

Jouse opened the door and was surprisingly composed. The others, however, their jaws dropped and looked like deer caught in headlights. I glared at the idiots to keep their cool, only to realize I may have looked too malicious from the sudden contortion of horror on their faces.

"Guys, this is Leon," I announced as casual as possible.

"No fucking way!" Issac blurted out. "Are you for real? Am I in the Twilight Zone or something?!"

Leon looked around the room to gauge their expressions, "Am I missing something?"

My head nearly imploded from the rush of explanations, and the anxiety overrode my desire to knock their empty heads clear off their shoulders. I scratched the back of my neck, "It's just we all recognize you from the Raccoon City incident. You became public just a few years after it happened. Internet is one hell of a menace isn't it?"

"I didn't realize surviving a tragedy made me a celebrity. Should I start practicing my autograph?"

"Celebrity, are you kidding?! Man, you're like a freaking hero!" Jouse chimed in with a ridiculous smile I wanted to smack off his face.

Jeez I'm more violent than usual lately. Might have something to do with those zombies hammering at the door.

The bookcase rattled as the zombies struggled to break in. Ryan let out a shriek and growled softly as he fought with the fear bubbling to the surface. Rapidly thumping pulses flooded the room, and pounded louder to me than the zombies' fists against the barricade.

I pulled the axe to my shoulder with a sigh, "All right, those buggers don't seem to be letting up any time soon and that door won't hold for much longer. So, we have to get the hell out of here. There's another door leading to the hall in the other room and with Leon's added firepower I think we can make it down to the cafeteria to leave through the service door exit."

"But there's like _dozens_ of them out there right now!" Ryan protested angrily and I could feel my own body temperature spike at the tone. "How are we supposed to do that, Miss Survival Expert?"

My eyes narrowed to steely slits and my left hand on the axe twitched, "By running _really_ fast, understood Jockstrap?"

"The hell I'm leaving this office!"

I grit my teeth together and just about smacked Ryan to his senses when suddenly Leon stepped to Ryan. He looked him square in the eye, "I can understand you're scared right now, but there's safety in numbers. If you want to survive you'll run out of this room to the cafeteria with the rest of us." Ryan stared at Leon as if he was about ready to crap his pants and swallowed hard. "All right, ladies first."


	3. Chapter 3 (Tab)

**HEY ALL! I bet you didn't think you'd see me here! *Cackles evilly* *clears throat* Okay, that's done. Right, in case you're wondering—and I'm betting that most of you are—I'm in a partnership with dear A.J. Scarlet for this story giving you Tab's POV as only I can. (No offense AJ!) Oh, hell, she was the one who asked me to do it! And I do not mind it at all! I'm thrilled that she got inspired and I am equally thrilled that she wanted my character in her story. So let's get on with it shall we?! Oh, and we'll try our best not to confuse anyone but allow me to tell you all right now that the POV's are going to be changing from AJ's main character to my character. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone and if it does…well, ya can't say we didn't warn you! ^^ ENJOY THE SHOW!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Waking up sucks!**

Ya' know it's going to be a fantastic day when you hear a scream and wind up falling right out of your bed—face first!—onto the floor. Seriously?! I want to find whomever it was that had rudely woke me up and beat the crap out of them with a nine-iron!

Of course as I got up, brushing off the imaginary dust that had been on my black pajama pants and gray tank top, I heard another terrified scream followed by what sounded strangely enough like a moan.

And it isn't a pleasure filled one either. More like a moan that I've only heard from zombie games and movies.

That thought certainly got my happy ass moving as I grabbed the gun from under my pillow, and barreled out of the door into the dorm hall –only to freeze at the grizzly sight before me.

One of the other girls was eating —yes, _eating_!— one of her fellow roommates, and giving me automatic indigestion as well as a craving to kill. Not the best combination let me tell you.

So it was with great pride —and sorrow— that I raised the gun and put a lovely little bullet right through the head of the zombie. I almost grinned when said head exploded. I didn't.

After all there isn't exactly time for me to be getting on giddy with the fact that there may be a _zombie apocalypse_ going on here at the college. Exactly how the hell a zombie got into the dorms is one question I like to know the answer to. Better still, how in the name of San Juan Hill did this chick become a zombie?!

Upon closer inspection…

"You've got to be fucking kiddin' me!" I breathed softly as I examined the remains whilst firing a bullet into the head of the newly turned girl on the floor.

I'm not an idiot here. After all, I have survived zombie infestations before… just not something like this. "How in the hell did the T-Virus get here?!"

Yeah, if you hadn't guessed it already… it looks like the Resident Evil universe has come knocking on our door. Bringing with it some lovely little creational delights proven to either give you nightmares or wanna commit suicide -whichever happens to cross your mind at the time.

There was more moaning and more screaming that snapped me quickly out of my wandering thoughts -not something to be doing when in the middle of an outbreak. It almost cost me my life once…

And I really don't wanna talk about it right now either.

"When I find out whoever did this…" I trailed off with a snarling hiss as I headed back into my room to get more ammunition and a black sweat jacket, because I sure as hell was not going to get caught with my arms exposed in the middle of this screwed up situation! That'd be dumb.

I put on a pair of comfortable sneakers as well because I got the overall feeling that I was going to be doing a lot of damn running before this whole mess was over. Double checking the clip, I slid it back inside the handgun my brother got me for my birthday last year and grabbed a pack, throwing a few things needed inside of it…

Who knows, I may wind up finding some survivors. Fat chance, although I do hope to find someone alive… then again, I don't do quite so well with groups since there's always that one stupid person who gets killed for not listening or some other bozo that tries to take control of the group. I'm an Alpha and I'm not too thrilled with that little idea.

Sighing heavily, I continued on out of the room back into the dorm hall, staring into the darkness.

This shit just had to happen at night, didn't it? Ah well, at the very least I'm able to see in the dark. And I'm not going to talk about that either! Let's just say that I'm a little more than average and from what I can remember of my life -as I've blocked most of it out- things have never been easy for me, and to be honest I rather like it that way. At the very least I don't have to worry about being a naive twit who thinks that all of life is nothing but rainbows and sunshine! I'm not saying that it can't be that way… but let's face it… it's not like that all the bloody time.

I could hear the moaning grow louder as I reached the stairs.

I just had to have a room on the second floor! This doesn't make anything even remotely easy for me! Now that I think of it, I would be a little WTF and ticked off if getting out of this situation is easy. After all, nothing in Resident Evil is easy in the gaming world… so why the hell should it be easy here?

Twenty —and whole lot of shooting, punching in the face, and cursing like a sailor— minutes later I found myself in a section of the school that looked pretty close to where the Dean's office was located. I wasn't sure what was pulling me to that place, but I'm not one to deny my instincts.

Hell if I start to do that now I might as well just raise a little white flag over my head and shout 'I'M FUCKING DONE!'

Eyes narrowing, I caught a few scents… human scents, well, most of them anyway…

I'll think more on that one later.

Plus there was a whole bunch of moaning and pounding coming from that general direction too. I got a little feeling that someone was in a whole mess of trouble.

Like we aren't all in a bunch of trouble, I shook my head. "Get it together, Tab."

Making a beeline towards that area, I found what looked to be a whole damn horde of zombies trying to break down the door. I could feel my left eye twitch with mild annoyance -rather persistent bastards aren't they?

Grinning with feral delight at the aspect of getting rid of the building frustration and anxiety, I happily decided to fire away. Blasting the heads off of each zombie that I could reach, missing a couple of them as they moved their heads to the side at the last minute.

Seriously?! I remember them doing that from the games and getting so ticked off that I wanted to throw something at the screen! I'm referring to the Umbrella Chronicles! Bloody mofos have no idea who they are pissing off!

"If I had a rocket launcher," I muttered. "This would be so much easier."


	4. Chapter 4 (JD)

**Chapter 4: Why Me?**

An odd scent caught my attention. It was a musk I couldn't immediately identify but somehow felt familiar. I whipped my head towards the door blocked with the bookcase. Leon and Jouse noticed my momentary distraction. Jouse's heart rate suddenly picked up speed and his lanky frame tensed with anticipation, "What's wrong, J.D?"

Gunshots pierced through the chorus of moaning and constant pounding. The zombies seemed excited by the fire and the pounding let up slightly. Leon pulled out his gun from his holster, "Another survivor."

"We gotta help them!" Jouse blurted out and turned to me pleadingly.

I couldn't help the right corner of my mouth from curling, "Looks more like they're the one helping _us_. Okay guys, stay in the room. Leon and I will handle this."

Ryan's chest puffed up and he grabbed my right arm just as I moved for the secretary's office door. My skin surpassed the warmth of his clammy grip and I felt my eyes dry as if they'd burst into flames.

Ok, so I don't like being touched. Especially in a way that reverberates with defiance towards me. This guy's lucky we're in a room full of witnesses.

"What made _you_ leader of the group?" Ryan's gruff voice fueled my irritation and I sensed the tension in Jouse double.

Keeping my hands from swinging to Ryan's face and producing a lovely bone-crunching sound is possibly the hardest thing I have to do on my list of Annoying Shit To Do. Right below that is dealing with stupid people.

I pulled my arm away from his sweaty grasp, grinding my hand print into the wooden handle of the axe, and glared malevolently into Ryan's blue eyes. "The fact I was the one leading your sorry ass to safety, dumbass. Now sit back and let the adults handle this!"

Leon nodded and we quickly marched to the room next door, "You all right?" He asked after he shut the door behind us.

"Peachy," I snarled.

I walked towards the exit and set my hand on the doorknob. The cool aluminum suddenly jolted up my arm and diffused the heated irritation burning in my gut like a blast furnace. I was about to jump into a fray of zombies with only an axe as a form of defense.

Yeah, I'm not particularly chuffed about this.

The sound of the doorknob's spring coiling further iced my insides, and the gunshots stabbing through the miserable moans rang to accelerate my heart rate. Leon aimed his gun towards the door while we waited for the opportune moment to jump in. It sounded like quite a large number of shots were being fired, yet the stranger's heartbeat was steady enough that I could tell they were not fearful. I took in a deep breath. Leon's pleasing scent mingled with the rotting of flesh on the other side of the door. He locked eyes with me and gave a reassuring nod.

Here goes nothing!

I raised the axe to shoulder level and opened the door. Leon ran forward with his gun blazing a path of headless zombies. Quickly, I slammed the door shut behind me. Gunfire thundered loudly in the hall, and called more nearby zombies to the bloody party. The axe sliced through the neck of the first zombie in reach and got stuck on their spine. Shit!

I'm not exactly a fan of the axe, much less used to wielding one for self-defense, so chopping at skulls and having to kick zombies trying to grab me from behind is more cumbersome than I like. There are other methods I can use to deal with these idiots, but having a video game character come to life and another not-entirely-human-stranger thrown into the mix is weird enough.

I pulled the axe back. Smashed the butt of the handle to a bugger behind me. I swung again at the nearly headless zombie to finish the job. Her head rolled across the floor leaving a bloody trail in her wake.

Ew.

A flash of red crossed my peripheral vision and I realized there were a trio of zombies approaching me. Just as I spun to face the relentless bastards all three of their heads were blown to bits, and might I add, those bits sprinkled all over my shirt and blue jeans. A rather large chunk of brain plopped right on my black boot and I deadpanned at the bloody mush. I turned to realize the brain shower was courtesy of the red-head.

Yeah, nice first impression.

I only made eye contact with her for a brief second and I swore she was smiling with generous amounts of amusement at the gore. I swiped the axe at a zombie reaching for Leon. The axe split his head open and stopped at the forehead. Thickened blood trickled slowly from the gaping hole, and I gagged at the fresh odor of decay. I tried to pull the axe back but the bloody corpse was stuck on my axe!

I swung the thing attached to my axe towards another zombie. The corpse came loose. I ducked at a lazy lunge. I used my arms for support to launch my feet onto his chin. The zombie flew back into a group like a bowling ball to bowling pins as I flipped backwards onto my feet. A zombie charged towards me and I delivered a fan-kick. His head instantaneously burst into skull fragments.

Moments like these I'm overjoyed to have learned martial arts, now if only I had a gun I'd be freaking ecstatic!

I leaned back to avoid a zombie's swipe and used the momentum to perform a backwards cartwheel. I kicked the idiot on the chin then chopped his head clean off its neck. However, another one snuck up behind me about ready to dig his teeth into my neck. I wrestled with the asshole to keep his teeth away from my neck. Leon thankfully rushed over to me and punched the bastard off.

Gunfire hung heavily in the atmosphere like an opaque storm. The stench of carnage clouded the white hall and the saltine traces of blood lingering in the air ravaged my taste buds with every breath. A gurgling snarl alerted me, sent chills up my spine as I spun to back-fist the zombie behind me. I blocked a swipe with the axe. Pushed the zombie away from me. Leon fired a bullet into its head. Blood spilled into the air, splattered along the walls as the zombie fell back. The shot echoed with a sense of finality and I turned towards Leon. Black, wispy smoke dissipated from the barrel of his handgun and he seemed to let out a held breath. It seemed like that was the last of the horde and Leon quickly strolled to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked breathlessly as he rest his hand on my shoulder.

"Peachy," I muttered as I shook the cringe-inducing gore off my clothes, not thrilled about the smell.

We turned to the red-head in the pajama bottoms and exchanged curious glances.

I'm more concerned with the odd scent and abnormal body temperature; she must be running at one-hundred and eight degrees!

She turned towards us after she made certain the zombies were taken care of and blue eyes nearly popped out of her head the moment they registered the hottie standing beside me.

"Leon…" she blurted out, then slammed the palm of her hand to her forehead. "Shit."

Ha! Welcome to the club sister.

"Do I know you?" his voice was laced thickly with suspicion then he met with my knowing gaze. "Right, internet celebrity, so you know about the Raccoon Incident too."

For a moment her eyes flickered to mine with confusion, but then a nervous grin brightened her face, "Psh, yeah! Who wouldn't by now?"

"You wouldn't happen to know what's going on here, would you?"

The red-head stared directly at Leon, but for some reason she didn't seem to be paying any attention at all. Leon blinked then looked to me with an arched eyebrow.

Yeah... kinda hard not to zone out when a sexy video game character is physically in front of you in all his real world glory.

I shrugged and waved my hand in front of her face, "Hello? Earth to Red!"

"Huh…what?"

Leon chuckled at her absentmindedness and the sound chilled my bones in a _really_ good way.

"He was asking if you know what's going on?"

"Well, we're standing in the middle of a zombie pile and you just asked if I know what's going-"

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I mean."

I've reached a not-so-shocking conclusion that this girl is a smart ass.

"Hai! Actually I haven't the slightest idea."

"Of course you don't," I muttered and sighed, crestfallen.

Her head tilted to the side then turned to Leon, "How did you get here?"

She hit the number one question I had been playing in my head since I found him passed out behind the desk. Thank the heavens this one has a brain!

Leon looked to me to find the same inquisitive gaze on my face, "Not sure."

When I finally tore my gaze from Leon's puzzled expression I noticed Red's eyes dart suspiciously towards me. My head jerked back.

What? She thinks I did this? Cripes, she knows I'm not human! My eyes narrowed, well two can play the blame game, chica! To be frank I have no idea why I react that way to suspicion. I'm bloody stupid, I know, now get off my back!

Suddenly the door opened and Red raised her gun for Jouse's head. My first instinct was to step into the line of the shot –I reiterate, I'm _stupid_– and held my hand up, "Easy Red, he's with me."

Jouse's eyes grew wide and he stepped in front of me while his face burned cherry-red, "Not like that!" He looked back at the flat look on my face and his face burned brighter, "Not that I wouldn't want to. I mean you're freaking hot! But I'm not sure I can be with…"

Shit! Shut it!

I quickly cupped my hand over his mouth, "I change my mind, shoot the idiot."

Leon and Red started to laugh their asses off and suddenly another wave of zombies shuffled along the hall. Everyone sobered up quick and both Issac and Ryan stepped out of the secretary's office.

"I think that's our cue to haul ass out of here," Red blurted out.

I couldn't agree more.


	5. Chapter 5 (JD)

**Chapter 5: Too Much Running!**

Boots and sneakers pounded against the wood like horse hooves. Gunshots bounced harshly off the darkened walls as Leon and Red shot into the swarm of zombies tailing us. We all dashed through the halls searching for a safe place to slow down, but the swarm of zombies on our heels was making shit difficult.

I want to just unleash a fury so terrifying the devil himself would issue a restraining order on me! Those buggers are beyond agitating!

Leon and Red shot over their shoulders when a few of those marathon runners got too close, and my stupid self gave the axe back to Jouse for defense so he was busy mowing down any stragglers that popped in our way.

In retrospect, I feel sorry I gave him the responsibility. From the pained look on his face I can tell he was not thrilled to be chopping at creatures that use to be regular humans with loved ones and aspirations.

Ryan looked back at the horde for only a moment and tripped over a corpse with a surprised grunt. The corpse slowly looked up, poor Ryan paralyzed with fear, and looked at him with milky, dead eyes. Ryan's scream echoed down the hall like a Banshee shriek.

Ugh I hate those things! They're a killer on your ears.

I ran back with Jouse on my heels. The zombie grappled at Ryan's legs and I hauled him up. He swathed his arms around me like I was a life raft and Jouse swung the axe down. Blood sprayed onto his face when the thick blade lodged itself into the zombie's back with a disgusting crack and I cringed at the sight. Despite Jouse's experience with combat I always envisioned him and the others as squeaky clean innocents.

Ryan tensed up and dug his nails into my back like a bloody cat when the swarm approached. I grunted in slight pain and shoved the burly pansy against the wall. I smacked him across the face. His pale cheek burned pink but he was out of his panic attack. I pointed down the hall, "Run, doofus!"

Jouse followed after Ryan and I pulled at some velvet, burgundy curtains set for decoration. The heavy shroud tangled some of the zombies and had them tripping over each other like dumbass dominos. Leon suddenly grabbed my hand and started to haul me towards an open set of double doors.

"Over here!" he called out.

Everyone rushed to the doors. Issac and Leon quickly shut them closed and Jouse quickly secured them by shoving the axe into the handles. Red sighed in relief real loud, audible enough to fill the large lecture hall. The room was much darker than I was used to seeing it even at night.

It was like the once white and meticulous room became brown and dingy after the outbreak. Rows of seats stretched down towards a professor's desk and white board. The zombies' pounding echoed in the large lecture hall and chilled my skin, and effectively irking me until I was nearly mental with rage. Occasional splatters of blood could be seen on the desks and stairs leading to the ground floor. The wood floor creaked as Issac wandered towards the narrow stairs in horrified awe. He plugged his nose at the putrid odor of death. Ryan followed and jumped when a rotting arm slipped limply from one of the seats towards him. Luckily for us the corpses in the seats were just that, corpses.

Leon looked back to the doors standing between us and the mob of zombies, "Are we ever going to get break?"

"No rest for the weary. Especially when they're famous," I muttered offhandedly and smiled at the weak smirk I got from him.

I got into the habit of making sure that smirk does not fade for too long from his face. The man had gone through some serious nightmarish crap. He deserves to smile now and then.

"Hey, looks like we can get out through that door down there," Jouse pointed to the single door on the ground floor by the professor's desk.

We all followed Leon's lead down to the door. Our combined weight on the stairs made the wood creak unsettlingly. I struggled to peer over Leon's shoulder but he had me well shielded. We spilled onto the ground floor and Leon walked towards the door. Issac and Ryan followed when suddenly a zombie popped from behind the desk and grabbed Jouse. Red quickly fired a bullet into the assailant's head, and startled another zombie behind her awake.

The bugger held on to Red's shoulders and Leon blasted her head off before she chomped down on Red. Our nerves frazzled, we walked out the room and thankfully stumbled upon a quiet hall -well save the undead's moaning and shuffling.

"Looks like we have company," Red pointed out as she nodded towards a lone zombie just standing in the hall dumbly as ever.

"We gotta take out these guys quietly or risk another horde," I whispered as I gestured for everyone to stay put.

Slowly, I stalked up behind the zombie and kicked at the back of its knee then twisted the head until I heard a snap. Carefully, I set the corpse down quietly and checked if anything caught on to me. Upon closer inspection I realized I took down the paranoid tough guy from my Bio Chem class. I quickly rummaged through his boots and suppressed the wicked smile about to light my face as I pulled out a serrated blade.

Not as good as my usual form of defense or even a gun, but I'm pretty handy with blades.

I looked up and waved the group over to me, "From here we need to head towards the front of this building, but since I doubt getting out of the front door is a safe option we have to cut through the east cafeteria to get to the kitchen."

"And then we exit through the service door back there?" Leon asked.

I nodded. Leon, Red, and I continued taking out the zombies quietly until we arrived to the door that lead to the downstairs lobby. I moved to open it but the door didn't budge. I turned to the others with a sigh, "There's something blocking it from the other side."

"Is there another way around?" Leon asked.

"The south stairwell goes to a hall that leads to the lobby," Jouse informed us.

Moaning and shuffling grated at my nerves as we made our way to the south stairwell. I took a deep breath to disperse the icy fluttering in my gut only to wince at the myriad of both pleasant and unpleasant odors. Leon's masculine aroma, the pungent stench of sweat and festering that salted my tongue, and Red's eerily familiar but indiscernible smell.

What the hell is she and why does she feel somewhat familiar?

The bolt snapped loose when Leon pushed at the lever and the door swung smoothly to the stairwell as he checked for danger. He let the door click shut behind us and for some reason I had the odd impulse to look up. A flash of black quickly disappeared from my line of sight, and from the distinct smell of hair gel and a nice aftershave I had a pretty good idea who that was.

Please tell me I imagined that.

Red's heart rate picked up speed and I turned to find her staring at the upper levels clearly stricken.

Shit. "Hey, you okay?" I asked.

She blinked her blue eyes as if waking from a daze then nodded, "Yeah, I just thought I saw something."

"Saw what?" Ryan tilted his head at Red, and for Pete's sake the pheromones he released when he looked at her made me want to vomit -or smack some sense into him, which ever came first.

"It was nothing."

At the bottom of the third landing a couple corpses lied face down. We traipsed around them. Our eyes locked on them. Suddenly one of them grabbed on to Issac's ankle and chowed down. His scream pierced the eerie silence and was quickly followed by a chorus of excited moans.

Fuck!

Leon stomped on the head of the zombie chewing on Issac and Red shot the others down. Jouse slung Issac's arm over his shoulder. We raced down to the first floor. The doors slammed open behind us as zombies flooded the stairwell. Leon and Red shot off a few rounds. We arrived to the hall that lead to the lobby. Jouse struggled with Issac's weight as we ran down the hall. Suddenly a door burst open and smacked him on the face. Jouse fell flat on his back seeing stars. We all stopped to notice the swarm approach closer. Just as I moved Ryan rest a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Leave 'em. They're goners."

I shoved his hand away and looked to Leon, "Cover me!"

He and Red released a hail of cover fire at the zombies converging on Issac and Jouse as I sprinted towards them. I pulled both of them up and let Issac rest on me since I was strongest. I shoved Jouse forward, "Move!"

We all burst into the lobby, it was a wreck of corpses, blood, artwork, and banners. The chiming of the large, electric chandelier caught my attention just as I passed underneath it and suddenly Issac pushed me to the side. The chandelier crashed down, the ground trembled under the force of shattering crystal, and gave off a spark that set the roll-up rug on fire. Red quickly pulled me up and we both ran to a set of double doors and locked them behind us.


	6. Chapter 6 (Tab)

**All right folks…AJ has had the spotlight for a bit…now it's my turn! We're actually both really sorry about the lack of updates but we do have lives outside of the net ya know? Or do we? Anyway, that doesn't matter and like my dear friend here said please review or else *takes out rocket launcher* there might be trouble. After all…we did write this for others and the feedback is very much a great way to get us off our lazy asses.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6: Not My Idea of a Good Time**

I stood there looking at those locked double doors, fists clenched tightly in barely restrained rage. More people died while I was around when I knew for certain that I could've prevented their deaths! I closed my eyes tightly as I felt tears well up within them.

I don't normally go around crying, but the feeling of failure is welling up so deep inside that if I don't let out some kind of emotion I'm going to either kill someone else or put a bullet in my head… not that it would do much harm, but it might help me forget for awhile. And on a separate note: WHY THE HELL IS WESKER HERE?! He can't be behind this whole mess… it's just not his style. Then again, I can be wrong and I don't enjoy that idea whatsoever.

I felt the rage become deeper, I leaned myself against the door knowing full well that I was being stared at by the others, but I didn't care. Not right now though.

_Control… control… you can't lose it here with people around…_

"I think I'm going to beat the shit out whoever did this…" I muttered to myself. My eyes opened when I felt someone next to me. "I'm sorry…"

I have no idea what I'm actually apologizing for, but it feels like the right thing to do at the time.

This girl isn't human… no she seems almost to be like me and I'm a little WTF about that whole idea. I'm not sure if she is actually a werewolf, or someone infected with the Z-virus as I am sure I'm the only one to be. Not going down that line of thought either. I know deep down though that I am going to have to separate myself from these guys and find Wesker. I have to know for sure if that idiot is behind this mess and if the SOB is, he and I are going to go a few rounds.

"It's… not your fault," she said, though I could tell it took a helluva lot for her to say it.

_Like Hell it isn't!_

**_Could be worse… they could all be dead. _**My inner wolf states.

OH, look who woke up to state the bloody damn obvious! _Thank you so much for that, but could you please shut the Hell up! I'm trying not to lose my damn temper here!_

**_Touchy, touchy._**

_Damn straight!_

Leon came up to me then. "J.D's right. It's not your fault. Besides, you did save our asses back there."

I think if I was a total Leon fangirl I would've swooned right there, but I get the feeling that J.D. here wouldn't be too thrilled about that so I just settle for a weak smile. "You're welcome by the way," I said to J.D.

She blinked at me, "For what?"

I so want to face palm right now, instead I raised a brow. "While I did fail to save someone else, I did manage to pick your ass up off of the floor. Remember?"

"Shit! Yeah sorry, thanks."

I grinned, "At least."

"So who are you?" That kid… um, Ryan I think his name is, asked me.

This dude is getting on my nerves with his damn hormones going all over the place. I have half a mind to just rip his throat out and be done with it… however that showing of violence won't do much more than activate my bloodlust and I don't need anyone seeing that.

I sighed heavily. I hate introductions. "Name's Tab Redfield…" I rolled my eyes at their WTF looks. "No, seriously, that's my name. And before anyone comes up with any jokes, allow me to say that I've heard them all and I am in no way related to Chris Redfield or his sister."

Honestly, I'm not related to either one of them. Hell, you can imagine the jokes that got told around when Resident Evil came to be, before I beat the bloody crap out of the ones who told them. After that, people kind of just left me alone, which is something I prefer. I'm a loner. Always have been and always will be.

"Well," J.D. began, "You know me. That moron over there is Ryan,"—said boy looked a little peeved—"This guy here is Jouse,"—ah, the one she is so protective of—"And you know Leon obviously."

I nodded, "Yep." Some part of me feels awful for not knowing the one who wound up dead. "And the other one?"

Silence.

"That was Issac," Ryan stated, as he moved a little too close to me for my liking.

I moved away a little to get some space. I don't like people being near me for obvious reasons that they don't know about. Well, I'm certain that J.D. knows it. That look she gave me earlier proves that she knows that I'm not human. Of course, I'm pretty sure she doesn't know just what the Hell I am and if I have it my way no one is going to know unless it becomes necessary. I'm positive that by the time this whole mess is over it's going to become necessary.

"How'd you get here anyway?" Jouse asked.

I think that is one of the dumbest questions I'd ever been asked thus far. "I'm a student here apparently."

Ryan perked up at that. "Really?"

He came close to me again and I had to do all that I could not to growl or snarl... but a growl too quiet for human ears did creep out of my throat, and caused J.D to look at me closely with narrowed eyes.

I get the feeling she is trying to figure me out. Well good luck there sweetheart! I am not exactly an open book…

"Are you sure you don't know what happened here?" she asked me.

I thought I already answered that question?! I don't know. I've got an idea and I know the virus that caused this, but how it got here is a mystery to me!

My eyes narrowed, "I'm sure." I got the feeling she isn't going to let this one go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Not the best one I must admit…but it did seem fairly easy to write! **


	7. Chapter 7 (JD)

**Chapter 7: I Never Liked The Library**

I can relate. The blood boiling in her veins, the tears she held back, her clenched fists. We could have done something to keep that boy alive, but I clung desperately to the ruse of being human for so long I let Issac die without thinking. No, it definitely was not her fault, the fault is entirely mine. After all, he sacrificed himself for _me_.

I looked at my surroundings, swallowed my guilt and carried the burden in my chest I never seemed to get used to, and realized we escaped into the library. For a normal person it would have been impossible to see, but I wasn't exactly normal now was I? My eyes were able to absorb enough light streaming through the ridiculously large window by our left to let me see even the minute details. The room was huge, a maze of bookshelves, desks, and computer stations. Three stories of wooden bookcases lined upwards towards the central cooling vent. Papers were scattered everywhere, monitors were either cracked on the hardwood floor or bathed in blood. There wasn't a single sound in the room save our thudding heartbeats and the stink of decay diffused through the eerie atmosphere profusely.

Tab let another snarl gurgle in her throat, I assumed she saw exactly what I did even in darkness. Leon turned on his flashlight strapped to his belt and the beam of light shined on a girl's corpse. She was splayed on top a stack of blood soaked books. Icy blue eyes peered dully through a curtain of blonde hair matted in coagulated blood. Her lungs stuck out from her back, shredded to bits and her spine was fully exposed, as if someone had dug into her and ripped her organs out. Dried tears were clearly tracked on her cheeks. Ryan dry heaved at the sight and I felt as if my heart jumped into my throat when rough skin from Leon's hand pressed around my wrist protectively.

I'm going to find the bastard or bitch responsible for this nightmare. These were innocent students trying to make something of themselves and were just ripped away from their loved ones' lives forever. A clump in my throat started to make it hard to breathe. The fucker is going to suffer just like this girl when I find'em. They're going to wish they were never born when I'm through.

We moved onward. He kept me close and I started to wonder why he had to hold me by the wrist, not that I minded, but it was not his M.O. Jouse and Ryan stuck by Leon while he led. Tab wandered cautiously where he could see her from his peripheral. Gradually I sensed a positive charge from the ground rise towards the atmosphere. My lips curved into a scowl. The electric storm mentioned earlier on the weather channel was finally approaching.

Why does it always have to rain at moments like these?! Seriously, isn't dealing with an outbreak and dealing with lost lives enough?! Whatever cosmic law of balance and nature may be out there it sure has a sick sense of timing!

Lightning struck and illuminated the room for a second. The thunder on its trail crashed harshly above us and summoned a sudden downpour to pound against the roof. I noticed a man in uniform ahead of me. Gently, I squirmed out of Leon's grip and approached the body. The corpse had been a police officer. The odd thing about him though, aside from being disemboweled and covered in viscera, was his head appeared sawed clean off his neck. I could only think of one thing that kills in that manner.

I closed my eyes for a moment as I let the rage and anxiety bubble then relieved the corpse of his gun and ammo, "Guys we have a problem."

Leon quickly rushed over to me and shined the light on the dead cop. Jouse's jaw dropped and Ryan started to tremble. Tab rolled her eyes, "Great, my night sure keeps getting better and better."

"What the hell? I don't remember these zombies leaving bodies like this," Jouse commented.

"They don't," Leon took out his clip to check how much ammo was left then slid it back into his gun. "Keep your eyes peeled."

"Then what does? Wait..."

As if on cue the familiar clicking sound of claws echoed in the library. The squelching of bloody, exposed muscle chafing against walls puckered my pores. More lightning struck. Leon instinctually pulled me close to his side, and if it wasn't for the particular trouble we were in I would've swooned like a teenage idiot -oh, wait...Thunder rolled through the area and I could finally pick up noisy motions of these bastards crawling through the vents like bloody rats.

Tab turned towards an aisle and immediately started shooting. A Licker screeched its raspy roar and launched itself from the bookshelf towards her. Tab bolted away from the group, pumped the monster full of bullets, and screamed all sorts of vulgarities that would make a sailor blush. Another Licker pounced towards the rest of us. Leon shot and ducked out of the way while I tackled the other two away from harm.

I rolled on my back and started firing while the guys scurried to their feet and ran towards Leon. Soon enough a swarm of these fugly bastards burst through the vents and somehow managed to separate me from the others. In between rounds I could hear Leon's voice call out to me and Tab in a shaky frequency, from fear and exertion. I got myself cornered somewhere on the third floor -not on purpose mind you!- with only a magazine left and a Licker flinging it saw-like tongue at me like a frog trying to nab a fly. Two more were racing across the ceiling for me.

Pretending to be human at a time like this is more infuriating than anyone can fucking imagine!

Anger fueled my adrenaline and I grabbed the Licker's tongue. Pulled the asshole towards the lovely little blade aching to dig into its stupid skull -yeah, I just did that. Pulled out the knife from Licker One's cranium with a nasty sound of bloody flesh. Threw the blade into the other Licker's skull with near impossible accuracy and emptied my clip into its partner in crime. They both fell from the ceiling and squirmed in agony before finally exhaling their final breath. I pulled my blade out the Licker and yelled out over the railing, "We have to get out of here! Regroup in the cafeteria!"

I dashed across the balcony to the nearest door only to have a Licker tongue wrap around my ankle and trip me. My face had a quick, hard meeting with Mr. Floor that will surely leave me sore for a few hours and burning red if anyone saw that. And just my luck, Tab swooped down for the rescue. She dispatched the Licker and held her hand out for me with an amused smile playing on her lips. "You and the floor have a really close relationship, don't you?"

"Oh shut up and get your ass in gear!"

She fired a few more rounds at the Lickers crawling on the walls and leaping from the ground floor to us before we made a mad dash towards the door. Thankfully the idiots couldn't open doors so we were saved from being Licker chow, now we just had to focus on staying off the zombie's menu.


	8. Chapter 8 (JD)

**Chapter 8: I Hate Jerks With A Passion!**

Tab and I exchanged glances for a quick moment then suddenly burst out with laughter.

Yeah I know what you're thinking. We're a pair of crazies that don't realize we aren't exactly in a position to be laughing our arses off. Well first of all, let me inform you that we are well aware of the bloody situation, so do kindly bugger off! Second, yeah I suppose we are mental for laughing as if we had just shared the most gut-busting inside joke of all time. I like to think we're just trying to laugh off the anxiety and stress of having just survived another life or death situation. WE ARE NOT INSANE! That, and the fact I had kissed Mr. Floor during said situation in a not-so-graceful manner. Not that falling gracefully on your face is possible...

"You wouldn't happen to have ammo for a Glock 22 in that bag of yours?" I asked.

She shook her head remorsefully, "Not unless that Glock is magically compatible with Blacktail ammunition."

"Joy, I guess that leaves me with my trusty new blade," I deadpanned and shoved the Glock to my waistband in case I ran into ammo.

"Or you can just punch holes into these monsters' heads," she muttered then her eyes widened when she realized I caught her subtle remark.

"What was that?"

"I said we should get to that cafeteria, c'mon!" Tab quickly marched down the white hall.

I followed behind her since she had the firepower.

Obviously she knows I heard her loud and clear. How can I not with this sensitive hearing? I half expected her to have some smart-ass response, but I suppose she knows it would invite some kind of interrogation session she prefers to avoid. Tough luck!

"So you saw what happened at the library, didn't you Tab?"

"What, you mean your dive to the floor?" she smirked at the memory and I rolled my eyes.

"No, before that."

"No idea what you mean."

I grabbed at her sweat-jacket before she crossed the hall and pulled her behind the wall. Lazy shambling caught my attention and came from the hall intersecting the one we occupied. Our faces scrunched up at the odor of death... but something was off. The roaming zombies shuffled past us, but they weren't rotting, gray-skinned things with icy blue eyes like the others. Their flesh was more or less intact and their eyes were more of a glowing red.

Shit, the Veronica virus is here too. Oh fun, just what we need. Smarter zombies.

We hurried across the hall stealthily. One of them let out a startled groan and we froze. The sound of dragging feet stopped for a moment then proceeded towards us. Just as Tab was about to shoot a sneaky bugger jumped out from on open classroom and grabbed her from behind. I thrust my blade into the zombie's head before it got a good chomp and pushed her off Tab.

Tab fired into the group of zombies that finally caught on. One for some reason held on to a beer bottle and tossed it for her head. She shot his throwing arm before she ducked, causing the bugger to step back in a daze, and I rushed forward to it. I jump kicked his head to pieces. Tab fired the other one's head off and nicked the remaining two on the shoulders. I stabbed one in the head and kicked the other on the face into Tab. She grabbed his waist and bent backwards into a suplex, driving his head against the floor until it exploded to bits.

Damn, how did no zombies come running after that ruckus? We are _lucky_ bitches!

She smiled at our impromptu teamwork and I sighed, "Ok let's cut to the chase. You know I'm not human and you know I'm aware you're not human either. I also have a feeling you're more familiar with this situation, and not because of the games." I tried my best to keep my voice level instead of heated, after all she isn't exactly the enemy at the moment so why make her one?

She rolled her eyes, thankfully the feeling seemed mutual, "I don't really like talking about it. Besides, don't we have better things to worry about? Like getting out of here in one piece?"

"Actually, I intend to find whoever is behind this. I was only trying to lead the others out of here."

"Well you're doing one hell of a job so far."

"Gee thanks I really try," I deadpanned. "I don't usually work with groups. I'm not particularly a fan of humans." She stopped walking abruptly, causing me to smack right into her back, and I growled like some rabid idiot. "What the hell?"

Tab pointed ahead towards a trio of infected German Shepherds munching on some poor soul. Their heads shook violently as they shred the corpse to bits. A putrid scent finally slapped me like a bowling ball to the face and I noticed their hungry snarling.

Wow how did I miss that? I better keep my focus. My curious mind will be the death of me one day.

Flesh and fur rotted off their bodies and made a nauseating plop sound when it hit the floor. Tab and I had practically stopped breathing as we started to back away slowly. For a moment it seemed we were going to get away Scott free, until one of those man-eating pups caught a whiff of our scent and looked up. It dropped the fresh spleen in its mouth and started to growl. Tab raised her gun but I quickly forced it back down.

"Don't shoot," I warned her.

"Damn it, right, it wouldn't exactly be smart to invite a herd of zombies to the party."

"Nope."

"So what do you suggest we do then?"

"Run like headless chickens in the opposite direction?"

"Race you to the end of the hall."

They stalked forward with their teeth bared at us and started barking.

"I'm game!" I blurted.

We bolted down the hall with three decomposing mutts on our heels. Suddenly I let my core fill with warmth and pooled the heat to my legs. I rushed off like the wind and Tab quickly followed my example. At the end of the hall we smacked the door in their faces and I winced at the succession of vulnerable, high-pitched whines. I always felt bad when I heard that sound.

I turned to her and scratched the back of my neck, "You think anyone noticed that?"

Suddenly my phone started to ring in my pocket to the tune of an old Three Days Grace song and Tab smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, "If those dogs didn't _that _probably will."

I answered my cell phone, feeling like a huge dope, and whispered hostilely into the receiver, "What the hell, Jouse?!"

"Oh thank God you're alive!"

"Of course I am. What's going on?"

"Hold on, Leon wants to talk to you."

"Um... Ok."

"J.D, how are you holding up?"

"Oh just peachy keen. We had a little tour of the third floor science wing and had a friendly race with our new furry friends."

Leon chuckled lightly, "By the sound of the scratching in the background looks like they want a rematch."

"Like hell I'm doing that again! How about you?"

"So far it's been quiet. We escaped into a random hall on the first floor. I hope to meet you at the cafeteria in one piece."

"Yeah, likewise." All of a sudden shots went off on the other line, and what sounded like Ryan screaming, before the line went dead. "Shit! We have to get to them!" My voice came out in a rushed squeak.

"Didn't we all agree to meet up in the cafeteria? Leon can handle himself."

"And if he can't?!"

"He _can_ now c'mon. He's going to be waiting for us."

"Yeah, sure," She's right, it's Leon after all. The man has been through this before and survived. I'm not exactly sure why I panicked like that. Suppose I'm crushing harder than I should, how pathetic.

We made our way out of the chemistry lab we ran into and after ten minutes of bashing skulls, running like idiots, and throwing profanities like confetti we somehow entered the balcony level of the auditorium. Immediately Tab and I shared a disconcerted look at the eerie feeling we got, as if we were being watched.

There wasn't much to look at since the auditorium was barely used. It was just a big room full of empty seats. I struggled not to cringe at the cold rush along my spine and we searched for open doors out of the room. A suddenly overwhelming presence caused me to shudder and I turned to find Tab. She was investigating the double doors in the opposite side of the room with a rather irritated look on her face. Just as I stepped forward a hulking T-103 jumped from out of nowhere at her. The surprise caused her to lose her balance and fell over the railing.

"Tab!"

I looked over the rail and found her in the arms of a certain black clad blond. Her eyes bugged out of her head and her jaw dropped much like a fish out of water, just before she snapped her mouth shut. "Nice catch there, Shades," she laughed a little nervously.

He smirked at Tab for a moment then turned up to look at me, "I'll be borrowing her for the time being. Be a good girl and entertain our guest."

Before I could even respond he absconded with Tab. I smacked my fist against the railing with a metallic thud, "Sonovabitch!" I looked up just as the Tyrant coiled to charge at me and I rolled my eyes as I pulled out my knife. "Ok I'm officially pissed," I muttered with a tinge of a hiss under my breath as I felt my eyesight sharpen and fire course my veins.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was having muse troubles. So here is chapter 8. Hope you like, I'm sure Sarah did lol.**

**Chapter 8: Animal Instincts Are Troublesome (Wesker POV)**

The series of events underway are abnormal to say the least, and infuriating. Someone is toying with _my_ research and _my_ life's work. I will not stand by and allow such a travesty continue. I will find whomever is behind this and eliminate the roach. I take my new pawn to the only area of the school yet to be affected by the outbreak, the campus nursery. At the thought I can feel myself tense with rage and drop her to the ground before my anger got the best of me. She proceeds to rub her bottom to soothe the bruise I am sure I caused, and glare at me with such intense blue eyes I could only smirk with amusement.

"Easy with the merchandise will ya?!" she demands.

"Get up."

I see her jaw tense; she bristles at my tone just as expected. However, she gradually rises to her feet and puffs out her chest as if to convey she is not one to trifle with. If I am honest with myself all it did was draw my attention to her supple chest for a moment. Such irritating things pheromones can be, but I suppose it cannot be helped. Perhaps, for now, I can afford to indulge. If she can accomplish what I want then she will be appropriate enough to stand beside me. For now I will have to discern whether or not she is of any use to me while I carry out my own mission.

"Mind explaining why you dragged me away from a fight and left that poor girl alone with a Tyrant?"

"Are you concerned for the girl?" Worry, such a nuisance of the human condition. Although, seeing how she made a drastic effort to hide her advanced abilities, however she may have acquired them, it does not surprise me she would hold on to such weaknesses.

"To be honest, she may have a few aces up her sleeve. So no, not that much. Are you responsible for this?"

She is clever, good. I could not help the smile about to grace my lips, "Perhaps."

Her eyes narrow suspiciously, despite my ease with words she did not buy. A useful skill indeed. "Why am I not convinced it was you? Doesn't seem like your work, sort of. Now care to tell me the truth…or are we gonna stand here and just chat like shit ain't going down?"

I inhale deeply, noticing her pleasing fragrance for only a fraction of a second. A confident, triumphant even, smirk lights her face irritatingly as she hit my predicament on the nail. Sure enough the reddish glow of my eyes when my anger got the best of me is enough of an answer for her. I grab her slender throat and pin her between a wall and myself. Normally my rage is enough to erase any trace of smugness, but this feminine creature refused to submit - interesting. The fact she is curious to know who was responsible for the outbreak clearly means she intends to find the culprit, so no need for me to say much else. Finally the feel of her skin and her disconcerting scent have gone to my head.

I take it upon myself to sample her lips, just to rid myself of the impulse nagging at me. She freezes, but soon enough participates willingly. Fighting to prove she was not easily tamed she refuses to simply accept my sudden affections. A tender mewl rumbles in her throat and I smirk as blood pools to her cheeks. She is definitely my most fascinating pawn so far.

"This-this isn't exactly the time for this," she breathes huskily.

"I am aware of that."

I cannot stop myself, there is a sudden pull to her I have no explanation to. I manage to pull away for air but go right back to her soft lips. My body presses against her as far as physically possible and she wraps herself around my waist, then bites hard at my bottom lip. The painful sting urges a growl to escape from me and I refuse to let her dominate my hormones. I grab her thick, red hair to pull her head back and give me access to her racing carotid pulse. I am inexplicably driven to mark the female as mine and start nipping hard enough to leave traces of myself on her skin. Whatever she is must be the cause of her magnetic influence over me, but that does not mean she has the right to dominate me.

Just as heavy moan erupts from this female I detect a trace of rotting flesh. My body shakes as a frustrated growl emanates from my being, "We have company."

"What else is new…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back dear readers…I'll be your guide for the next few chapters as we explore more of what Tab is doing after her abduction. There will be romance that much is certain, as well as the aspect of her possibly showing her true form…*blinks* then again, don't count on that happening as I believe it is a bit too early in the story for her to be doing such a thing. Now do not ask me how long this story will be as A.J and I have no idea ourselves. Let's just say that it will end when we decide for it to end and I am under the vast impression that it will not be for a long while so please strap ourselves in and hold on to your asses…this is going to be one helluvan interesting adventure. *chuckles* Now onto the story! Oh and here's an off note…the chapters will be a little shorter than what you're used to reading (I think) for the simple fact that I am evil and if I find a good place to hang you all onto…I will do it…but you'll never know when it happens until it does. ^^**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Nine: **YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDIN' ME?! (****Tab's POV)**

Seriously?!

Goddamn, mother-fucking, cock sucking…ZOMBIES! They just had to ruin what was becoming quite the interesting make-out session that I was having with one Albert Wesker. Yes, I was enjoying myself. After all the Hell I'd been through in my life I think I can be allowed some time to enjoy myself. Er, um, then again, this really isn't the time or the place to be indulging in such…um, activities. Perhaps later on when I'm not in such a pissed off mood…and

THE HELL?! I'M IN THE UNIVERSITY NURSERY?!

I so want to have a flat look on my face and say, 'Really? You brought me here? Feeling a little lonely are we'? Yeah, I'm sure that'd get me pinned to a wall again. Not that I'm complaining. Hell I could easily kick his ass if I wanted to. Sure it'd take a while, but being a werewolf (infected werewolf!) I've got this unique ability to heal quickly. It's rather good for when you've been horrendously injured and not anywhere near a hospital.

I really wasn't given all that much time to ponder on such thoughts as the smell of the infected got closer to the door. Double checking the ammo in my Blacktail I was quick to note that I have only a few shots left before I have to reload the blasted thing. Ah, well, perhaps I can just get a few zombies to line up nicely and take them out that way. Yes, sounds like an interesting, entertaining and half-baked plan! If I survive this ordeal…I'll be sure to give Satan my number and say 'For dumbass ideas, give me a ring'!

"They just had to come right now," I snarl, moving a little ways back into the room, waiting for them to come in. After all the door doesn't have a handle on it and just swings open on its own. Why the hell the university did that I'll never know! Seems to me that it makes it much simpler for children to just escape from this place without someone knowing until—HELLO—someone got hurt.

Sigh, it still amazes me that humans can be so stupid sometimes. I have the right to say that—I did even back when I was human myself—and I will continue to do so until they at least attempt to prove me wrong! Yeah, I'm waiting for it to happen…

The male that I had walked away from didn't say anything, but I can tell from the tension in his frame that he is pissed off. Guess he didn't want the interruption to happen. In some ways, I'm irritated as all Hell and in others I am just tickled to death. That just serves him right in thinking that he could fully dominate little ol' me. After all, Wesker has no idea what I am. I'm pretty sure he knows that I'm not human…it ain't hard if you've got a super-sensitive nose to figure it out…but he didn't figure out what. I think I'll keep that my own delightful secret for now.

"Chill," I whisper from the place I decided to stand in as the first small wave of infected come bursting through the swinging door. And just as I knew it would the effect of being an Alpha-Omega filters through the room and the tension that had been in Wesker's frame seems to just disappear. Not completely, but enough that it wouldn't bother me as much as I'm unwilling to admit.

A feral grin spread across my face as I take aim, ignoring the sounds of another gun going off and wait patiently for a few zombies to line up perfectly within my sights. I wanted to take at least five of them out with one bullet. I can do that…I'd done it before on a mission in China so I sure as Hell can do it here.

A small amount of amber circles my blue eyes as the wolf decides to come to the front of my mind. I didn't have to worry about humans seeing me as Wesker isn't human (again, he's not gonna know what I am!) and if I want to I can use my more inhuman abilities without having to worry about being targeted as some kind of evil demon. Yeah, I'd been called that once before and the end results of that encounter can be found in a cemetery in New Jersey. I'm not kidding. The circumstances behind that not-so-beautiful encounter are ones that I will not divulge into right now as there's more Zombies coming in.

With a small, maniacal chuckle, I fire off a round, bursting the heads off the five zombies that I had been aiming at before round house kicking the mofo infected that had tried to take me from behind. Something about this whole attack just does not seem right to me…not in the least. Someone else…someone powerful is behind this attack and I know that Wesker isn't that person. This didn't look like his work…trust me on that. My instincts are never wrong.

**_Considering what he is to us…of course not._**

_Well_, I grumble, _look who woke up._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***giggles madly* yes, that seems like a good place to close off at. ^^ this seemed like such a good chapter to me too. I rather enjoyed writing it. Though I may go back at some point in time and edit it…not right now though, it's fine for now**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, Sarah Victoria Cullen here with chapter ten! Hehehehehhe! Y'all need to get used to the fact that this is a co-written story (if you ain't figured it out yet.) ^^ Right…on with the show!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10: Shit Is Really Hitting The Fan**

I watched as more Zombies came in. Interestingly enough they aren't just targeting me…they are also after Wesker and that just intrigued the Hell out of me and my wolf—who just decided to wake the Hell up and start giving me a damn mental migraine. Ugh…sometimes I just wish I could blow my brains out just to shut her up!

**_Now that's not nice._**

I roll my eyes as I shoot another Zombie.

_I never said that I was a nice person…_

This is getting bothersome. I am not at all thrilled with the idea of having to just stand here and wait for these stupid infected idiots to come in here after us. I'd much rather be rushing out there and tearing them apart. Oh, great…that sounds like something Chris Redfield would do. Oye! I do not like the sound of that. I didn't realize it at the time, but whilst I was busy shooting and fighting the infected that were coming Wesker was studying me. When I finally did figure that out I wasn't sure if I should be flattered or irritated. I'm not some damn science experiment here! Might have to remind the man of that.

It happened as I started to reload my handgun…a feeling of coldness ran through my stomach as a scent that I know all too well drifts through my nose. My whole body goes stiff as I fight the urge to phase and just tear my teeth into that which has caused my very insides to turn frigid with ice. I hate those damn things more than Zombies. I should've realized that they'd be here as well…after all they were part of the Resident Evil franchise. It would only make sense that whatever it was that did this would have those things here too.

Yeah, my night just got a helluva lot worse. Or better depending on how you look at it. Besides, fighting zombies—while fun—can become densely irritating from the lack of challenge. And interesting—yet horrifyingly—enough something a little different is coming up from that hall. Ah, yes, I know the scent well because back in China AND Africa I had to deal with these creatures. During my travels there somehow someone had managed to bring them into the reality of this universe…and it was not a pleasant visit. I still have scars from that last encounter.

"You seem troubled," Wesker observes, suddenly appearing next to me as the last of the zombies are blown away causing me to jump a little.

"Jesus man!" I shriek. "Wear a damn bell will ya, Wesker?! I swear I've seen and heard ninjas make more noise than you did." My heart rate still hasn't had time to go back down yet and with this male's enhanced hearing…well, getting embarrassed just isn't high on my list of priorities at the moment.

Silence.

Great…he wants to know what's bothering me.

I raise a brow. "You can't honestly tell me that you don't know what's coming up next," I state bluntly. "You're not human, Wesker. I'm well aware of that, so kindly don't treat me as if I'm some damn moron."

I look at him sternly when I feel a wave of anger come from his person. "And don't you _dare_ pin me to a wall because as of this…" a purring like growl is heard from the doorway… "second we have company." AGAIN!

I just look at Wesker with a little dark grin. "You wanna take care of this one? I'm sure he's got friends," I state gesturing to the Regenerator that began to walk its strange humanly walk into the room. Its skin a sickening grey and I shiver as I remembered that the only way to kill them was with either a high-powered magnum or an infrared scope. And I'm pretty sure that neither one of us here has a semi-automatic rifle or said scope with us. So that idea has pretty much gone right to the toilet.

As I look closer at the Regenerator I notice that there is this unusual marking on its chest. One that I hadn't seen since I had wound up in a cage back in China. Crap. I think I know exactly who brought those things here. Sure the Black Fang Organization didn't do all of this, they had to be working with someone. Those clowns couldn't exactly bring an entire gaming universe into our own without some kind of outside help.

I had to withhold a shiver at his dark, purr like response… "With pleasure."

Shit…I think my inner self just had an orgasm. I know I almost did. And that's when it hit me…what my wolf had stated moments ago.

_You've gotta be kidding me?! He's my mate!_

The chuckling of my wolf in my head didn't help matters in the slightest.

_J.D. is gonna shit kittens_, is my last thought as I turn to deal with a second Regenerator that came in from another door that I hadn't fully noticed there till now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Short, not much action…but we'll be getting to that soon. I wanna draw out the battle a little bit. Why? Because it sounds like fun. That's why! So we have a new enemy that is coming after Tab and Wesker. ^^ Should be interesting. I do hope that all of you are enjoying the telling of this story because I can tell you right now that A.J and are having a blast! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

***Giggles madly* Sorry folks…SVC is still in the house! Of course right after this chapter the dear A.J. Scarlet (my partner in crime or am I hers?! Lmao) will be taking back over the story! Why? Because I said so…or rather I promised her that she'd get her shot in now. ^^ *sinister laughter***

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11: Crazy Man Say What?! (Still Tab's POV)**

I'd really like to know who in the Hell brought these things here because I am seriously considering five to life! I don't mind going to jail for murder (as that it would be…murder. At least if I have my way about it.) and as soon as this whole damn mess with these freaking Regenerators is over my happy little parka is going after the son of a bitch involved! And needless to say that means going after the Black Fang Organization.

Now I'm no fool, I realize that they are only pawns in this whole scenario—but in order to get the one that is responsible for this I'd have to go through the cronies first. Not like that is any problem as I am totally one-hundred percent pissed off at this very moment because these damn fuckers just will not die when I want them to!

I mean having something with very sharp teeth and these lengthy arms that they can extend to capture you just to rip into your neck doesn't exactly leave much to detail. And I am not fond of anything with teeth coming near my neck again.

Oh, Hell no!

Been there, done that!

And the results are that of an infected werewolf…who is struggling to get the Hell out of this mess and find her pack mates! As far as I'm concerned, J.D, Leon and her friend…Jouse, I believe, are the only ones I will consider pack. Never mind the fact that the blond, sunglass wearing, gorgeous, deadly, sexy male here with me is my mate. Yeah…my wolf claimed him as pack too, which means I'll have to protect his ass if he needs it. I'm hoping he won't because that's a conversation with loaded questions that I can do quite well without thank you very much!

I dodge as the fourth Regenerator to come at me lengthened its arms. I am not in the mood to become someone's damn chew toy!

"Will you just fucking DIE ALREADY!?" My temperature is getting higher as I force myself not phase and just be done with these creatures already. I'm not thrilled with the idea of anyone finding out that I'm not fully human (even though there are two beings in this school that are well aware of that fact).

My eyes flash solid red, the virus in me responding to my anger, allowing me enough power and strength to forcefully remove the one parasite located in the heart channel of the Regenerator. I crush it with my hands, ignoring the smell of blood, decay and carnage. I shake off the feeling that I got as I feel the blood on my right arm flow down onto the floor. It isn't my blood, so I'm worried. What did worry a little was that I had a one man audience and I know without a shadow of a doubt that he'd start questioning me…of course, I'm going to beat him to it. There is something bothering me…

Keeping my back to Wesker, my red eyes focus on the wall ahead of me as I ask, "Why did you kidnap me in the first place? And so help me if I find out it's because you plan on using me as a pawn," I turn to look at him over my shoulder, my bangs shielding my eyes from view, "you and I are going to go a few rounds," I finish off in my most dangerous, deadly voice.

All Albert Wesker does is smirk at my dark, threatening tone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***cackles* Yes it is a short chapter…did anyone get hurt? No. Why? Because it's not quite time for that yet. *smirks* And as of this moment AJ will be getting the spotlight back. ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Sorry it took so long! life is a bitch. anyways i wrote as much as i could. enjoy.**

**Chapter 12: You Are Not Welcome Here!**

I. Lost. My bloody. Mind. My happy ass is just stabbing repeatedly into a Tyrant's head while the thing runs around trying to shake me off. If it wasn't for the danger factor of the situation, and carnage, it would probably look pretty funny. You know, tiny girl hanging on to giant's head for dear life. You only see shit like that on cartoons. Tyrant finally falls to his knees and I flip off the bastard before he plants his face into the floor.

Fucking finally! Geez what a persistent ass. Ok, maybe that's not fair. I could've ended the fight before it even started but I was pissed, and I needed the carnage to chill out before I blew up the school. There are a few people I know whom wouldn't be too happy about that so I settle for momentary serial killer mode.

Blood pools on the sticky, rubbery floor of the balcony and I look over the railing. What does Wesker want with Tab? That man's mind is harder to crack than a rubix cube sometimes, that being said rubix cubes aren't impossible to solve so naturally I'll find out what he's thinking sooner or later. Preferably soon, who knows if what he's planning puts Tab in danger, and there's no way in fucking hell I'd let someone else die. Even if that means revealing what I am which I _really_ hope it doesn't come down to that.

I jump down to the ground floor and exit stage right before the tyrant's ruckus attracts another horde. The auditorium lobby is littered with corpses, not sure which ones are just that or zombies in repose. The chandelier overhead serving as a not-so-lovely reminder of my idiocy. Ok so I suppose I should meet up with the others before I wander alone to track the Blond Wonder. So if memory serves correct I should be heading down the hall past the library and computer wing towards the cafeteria. Hopefully Leon and the others cleared enough of the path for me.

My boots echo eerily as I walk down the hall and spot another cop. Conveniently enough he carried the same gun and more ammo. Sick with the heavy feeling on my waistband I decide to just take his holster. I approach cautiously, my knife ready to burrow into his skull if he starts any funny business. Sure enough the second I think he's dead his milky eyes snap open and his jaw snaps towards my face. My knife digs its way to his brain through the forehead and I don his holster. It's a little loose around my waist but better than shoving my Glock into my waistband.

Duel guns, oh hell yes! But I better preserve my ammo. I hurry down the rest of the hall until a chill slithers up my spine. That familiar smell of rotten dog soaks the air and turn back to find the same mutts from earlier. Fuckers had been tracking me! I can't afford to use bullets on them and wake up the damn crowd in the hall. I grasp my knife tighter and wait for the rotten lovelies to charge. Sure enough they all rush at once.

I dodge the lead and let the one on the left run into my knife. Righty leaps and tackles me back, snapping for my neck and covering me in gory saliva. Ew! Carefully I grab a hold of its jaws and pull its mouth apart before the lead dog reacts. I tossed the corpse towards the lead but he dodges and takes my boot to his face. A sharp whine echoes down the hall when he slumps lifelessly against the wall and pierces the heart of my softer side. Animal cruelty is so not my thing. Then a chorus of moans follows behind the sharp whine. That's my cue!

I run down the bloody hall into another zombie infested mess. Gee how nice, I deadpanned. Suddenly their heads start to shake every which way and burst into those ugly parasitic assholes. Yikes! This night is just full of surprises isn't it?

The thing whips its saw-like body towards me and I stay low. Being the stingy bitch that I am I just get as close as I can without getting nicked and slice at the heads. I do it all the time in the games when I'm low on ammo, but obviously this is much more dangerous since I won't wake up at my last checkpoint should they manage to have my corpse for dinner. As I make my way down the halls in pretty much the same fashion I try to wrap my head around what the hell is going on.

I realized some of the tougher monsters bore a strange mark. The tyrant had it seared into the back of his head and the parasites had a smaller version on their necks just above the collarbone. It isn't a mark I've seen before and it's definitely not Wicca, so could witches be out of the question? They're the only beings I know of that can bring a whole fictional universe to life. On top of that I seem to be targeted since the tyrant went explicitly after me, or am I just imagining that? No, Jouse and Issac were practically overrun and the zombies didn't touch a hair on their heads, until I had Issac.

I shake my head and toss my knife into a parasite before his head burst. Lucky for me that worked. Something catches my eye as I go to retrieve my weapon and realize its Jouse's phone. At least I'm going the right way. I hope they're ok. If something happens to Jouse there'd be hell to pay, and one depressed superhero to answer to. The thought if his heartbroken expression leaves a pang in my chest but I continue on. Hm I know they've been through this area but it's still eerily calm around here.

The cafeteria doors are up ahead, thank goodness! And suddenly a weird smell and staccato clicking catches my attention. When I turn around my heart nearly thumps its last beat. A large swarm of parasites and parasite-headed zombies rush down the hall I just came from. Fucking hell! Spoke too soon. My skin itches like hell! The doors behind me open then I'm pulled inside. It wasn't until the doors closed and I was whipped around to have my back pressed against them did I notice the familiar aroma if Axe and sandalwood with lilies. My skin crawls worse than when I was faced with the sea of parasites.

My chin is forced up by a rough pinch and meet with vivid green eyes, his lips suddenly crash on mine and it takes all I have to keep from puking. I let blind rage take the best of me and knee that asshole's groin.

"What the fuck!?"

"Is that how you usually you say hi?" Leon's voice instantly disarms my anger and I whip my head around to find him stare expectantly at me. "So you know each other?"

"Unfortunately," I growl as I watch the asshole writhe in pain.

He finally gets up and sets his green eyes on me. The myriad of pheromones and his natural scent gives me a pounding headache. "It's nice to see you again, J.D."

"Apparently she doesn't seem to think so," Leon crosses his arms and looks back to me, "Are you all right?"

"Never better," I smirk. "And the other guys?"

"Emotionally eating," he nods towards a lunch table and I spot Jouse and Ryan stare doe-eyed towards me with sloppy joes in their mitts, classic. I then aim my Glock towards the unwelcome visitor. "Mind explaining what your sorry ass is doing here, Damien?"

"I came to save you actually. But I'm obviously late."

All I feel now is a rush if fire surge through my veins. If Leon wasn't standing beside me I would have shot this asshole down in stone cold blood. "You know who did this."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: So yeah another chapter out. You better like it if not.. Eh not much I can do then lol.**

**Chapter 13: Definitely Not a Mosquito Bite**

Damien steps closer, obviously convinced our shared history makes him invincible to my temper. Ha, if anything our history makes him most likely to die by my hand! He reaches for my gun and Leon quickly swipes his hand away and pulls out his own gun. If Damien's mere presence didn't irritate me so much I would've swooned, again.

Leon sets a potentially lethal glare on Damien, "Answer the question, lover boy."

Damien rolls his eyes then his olive skin flushes pink when they land on me. "Remember Erica?"

"Erica Sanchez? She's behind this!"

Oh this bitch was on my list the day I met her! Her little zombie apocalypse stunt just bumped her up to the top of my Most Wanted Dead list.

"I'm so sorry, J.D! I should've warned you sooner. She threatened to off you but I never took it seriously. I always imagined you'd overcome whatever bullshit she'd throw at you."

Flattery will get you no where. Hasn't anyone told you that yet, dumbass? Leon shakes his head and by then Jouse and Ryan had been standing behind Damien. Yeah, I know it's hard to understand - if you don't know what I know.

Ryan scratches his head, "How is that bimbo responsible for _this_?"

I can hear Damien's pulse race as he looks to me for a way out. All I offer is a steely glare and a smirk. You dig yourself out of your _own_ shit pile, Bub. His eyes narrow on me for a moment then addresses Ryan. "You know her dad has powerful connections in the scientific community right?"

"So they fabricated a T-Virus of their own for a personal vendetta on a college student? Something doesn't add up."

"Look I don't know the whole damn story of how she did it! All I know is that she did it to get back at J.D. and used some stupid gang war to cover it up."

"Gang war?" I ask. Those markings are a gang symbol? Were they Fae?

"It's a war between Insurgi and the Something Fang Gang."

"A war over what?" Leon's voice is so deep and authoritative it sends chills down my spine. He means business.

"I- I'm not really sure. But Erica is on the gang's side in exchange for their help to square things with J.D."

That bitch put innocent people in danger over _me_? "I didn't do shit to her!"

"You so sure about that, sweetheart?" Damien smirks at me in that all too-familiar devilish way and it took a great amount of restraint not to squeeze the trigger.

"You don't get to call me that anymore."

The pounding against the double doors grows harder. Ryan looks around and sighs, "Is Tab gonna get here soon? I don't think we can afford to wait for her much longer."

Eh... Right. About that... I put my gun down and gnaw on my lower lip for a moment, "You guys should go on without me. Tab and I got uh, split up, and I'm not leaving until I find her. And Erica."

"I'll stay with you," both Damien and Leon say in unison then share a distasteful glare at each other.

For a moment I blink in confusion. What's that tension I'm sensing? No way Leon is developing protective instincts over me. Doesn't he have a thing going on with Ada? I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "I work better alone."

Jouse hops in place for a second like a frustrated toddler, "C'mon, J.D, Ray would _kill_ me if something happened to you!"

A smirk breaks across my face. Seriously, the thought of Ray killing someone over me was as likely as kittens shitting gold. Plus the idea of Ray counting on Jouse to keep me safe is just plain ridiculous. "You guys won't have much of a choice in the matter."

And as if I was psychic, which I'm not, the double doors broke open. Parasites swarm the cafeteria and our little group breaks off to find refuge. In the chaos I lead Jouse and Ryan into the kitchen towards the service exit. Damien and Leon fire shots at the bloody pests like pros then look to me with giant puppy dog eyes. "Beat it! Keep them safe." I slide across the metal counter and draw attention to myself.

"Jasmine!" Leon hollers just as a parasite makes a jump towards me.

With QuickDraw reflexes even Clint Eastwood couldn't beat I shoot the fucker and draw the horde of creepy crawlies away from the kitchen. The mindless gluttons chase me around the cafeteria, I wrangle them in the giant room and let inhuman heat course my veins. As swift as wind I double back to a different entrance and lock the doors behind me. I shiver exaggeratedly and holster my Glock. Well that was fun - not! Ok maybe a little.

Before I turn away from the doors I catch new human scents and a sharp prick stabs at my neck. I pull it out and stare at the dart. What the fuck? Four soldiers in black armor, each of them wearing some type of gas mask, emerge cautiously from cover with some heavy artillery. The room spins slowly. I'm calm despite the situation and suddenly collide with the floor. Seriously me and Mr. Floor should just elope already! Fuck!

The soldier with the blue gas mask quickly makes her way towards me and checks my carotid pulse. "Lupo to Command. We have our target in custody."

Everything grows dimmer until there was nothing, just black.

**A/n: ok don't give me shit about Re: ORC because I know the game isn't exactly a shining moment in the series, but it is part of the series and decided to use it, loosely. Anyways, hope you like. Hopefully I can continue writing and pick up the pace.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Thanks so much Toasty for your review. I'm sorry I'm starving you! Lol. Well I hope this holds you over for a while. Anyways, it seems Episode 1 is reaching it's end and moving on towards Episode 2. So excited to complete a story for once! Woohoo! Hopefully everyone reading episode one will return to see how episode two unfolds. There's still quite a bit left unanswered so ya'll better come to find out! without further intro...**

**Chapter 14: That Was A Big Mistake**

She finishes the last Regenerator with a triumphant sneer. Her eyes as blood red as mine, so she's infected. How is that possible? No matter, at least I have no shadow of a doubt she can handle what I have planned. I holster my gun and wait for her attention to return from the marking seared into the creature towards me.

"So? Are you just going stand there all day or do I have to beat the answer outta ya'?"

A smile breaks across my face, "I wouldn't challenge me if I were you, Dear heart. But since you will find out anyways might as well tell you. I need you to track whomever started this. Judging from your reaction to that emblem, you have an idea."

"Perhaps," she mocks my earlier response. "If you want _me _to do that then what are _you _going to do?"

All of a sudden the west nursery wall crumbles into nothing but concrete and plaster. A T-103 emerges from the collapsed wall and immediately targets the woman. She's more involved with this than I suspected earlier. I have no time for this. We open fire, well aware our ammunition is severely depleted in part to the blasted Regenerators and horde of infected earlier. Her eyes glow brilliantly, clearly tired of the interruptions.

She jumps towards the Tyrant, only to be smacked through the east wall. I have no reason to be upset, I don't even know the woman, but the creature made a dire mistake. I pull a saw-edge combat knife from my boot and lodge the blade into the creature's head from under its chin. Blood bathes my gloves, releases the stench of chemicals plaguing its body. While it's stunned I gun down its head and it falls. What a nuisance.

I quickly check on her, aside from the bloody bump on her head she's relatively unharmed. Good, durable as expected. Too pressed for time to continue her interrogation I simply search for a secure location to leave her. At this point the outbreak had breached every corner of the blasted university, my best bet is to leave her where I awakened. Carefully I grab the woman, unconscious for the time being, and come back the way I came to the campus security office in the next building. My speed hardly alerts the infected surrounding the campus and I lay her down on a thin cot next to the monitor rooms. When she awakens she'll surely go looking for the culprit of this outbreak. If I didn't have such a promising subject to look into I would gladly hunt down the one responsible.

I go into the monitor room, scan every screen to find my precious new commodity, and feel my eyes burn red as a USS team closes in on her. Who is commanding this team? What would they want with her? I don't usually rescue people, but I will have to make an exception. This girl is going to be vital for my research. I bump my fist on the counter, shaking the monitors, and find that pest of a Government Agent return into the building with two others. Appears I have to race not only against time, but Mr. Kennedy and his new partners as well.

I walk back into the other room and patch up the wound on her head, "Don't fail me, Tab. I _will_ return."

Quickly I exit the building before she recovers and follow the USS team. I refuse to let them take my new project away from me. They will pay greatly for this intrusion.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Ok my turn is up. This is my last chapter. Just like to say I hope you all enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it so much that I was actually completed! Lol well at least this episode. Thanks so much to Sarah for helping add some color to the story, it's fun having Tab around. And the cheering was good too lol. Thanks for the views and alerts, kept me wanting to finish this as well as motivating Sarah to write. So on with the show.**

**Chapter 15: Blasted Distractions (Wesker POV part Dos)**

I need to catch up with the USS team quickly, but they are faster than anticipated. Infected imbeciles surround the campus, hardly a thorn on my side. The occasional licker would stalk me but nothing I can't handle. How could she let them capture her so easily? According to what I observed she has more skill than that. In fact, why do both women hide? They're Goddesses among roaches. Nevermind that, it's not important. I just need to get her back.

Out on the football field, where a chopper will surely be waiting to evacuate the team, there's no sound. The area was secured and the stadium lights went out, all but one. The lone light acts as a spot light and I'm immediately surrounded by more USS soldiers.

A smile breaks across my face. Their heartbeats thump loudly and rapidly. Good, they _should_ be scared. If they honestly believe they can stop me then the one responsible for this mess is sorely mistaken. They open fire, the bullets nothing more than Mosquitos to me. I dodge their shots and crush a windpipe under my grip. Suddenly, I am in need for the particular release of hand-to-hand brutality.

I toss his useless body towards the group. More bullets pierce the air, but never find purchase on their intended target. They should know better than to challenge a god. My open palm collides into a soldier's sternum. His heart pounds for a final time under the pressure of my strike. This is a waste of time, I am aware of that, but the release is so delightful. Bones crack under my feet. Ribs fracture against my fists. A sea of blood spills onto the spongy turf around the field. It isn't more than four seconds later and every soldier is down, gone. Unfortunately that's all the team needed.

The chopper is on it's way and I'm no closer to my prize. Problem is, the chopper isn't landing on the football field like expected. Perhaps the culprit isn't as predictable as I thought. They prepared for my intrusion to some degree, not bad - but not good enough.

The chopper is farther away, on the other side of the campus. I need to arrive to command's base if I expect to retrieve my objective. Besides, base has all the equipment I will need once I find her. Perhaps I can commandeer another chopper. Just as I take a step the double doors of the academic building burst open. His scent wafts across the field and I can feel the heat of red flash in my eyes.

"Wesker!"

"So, we met at last, Mr. Kennedy."

He aims his gun for my head, the others merely gape at my presence. "So Umbrella _is_ part of all this!" Leon accuses me, wrongly. Always a step behind.

"Perhaps, but I'm afraid I have no interest in quarreling with the likes of you."

A sudden breeze washes across the field again. Among the stench of death and decay I recognize the smell of one of the government agent's companions. The green-eyed male glares directly at me, a hint of the same aroma I found on the girl lingers on him. So there are others like her, just not particularly as evolved - interesting.

"Sorry," the agent chuckles humorlessly and chambers a bullet in his gun, "but you don't have much of a choice."

The thunderous cacophony of an explosion and crumbling brick resound from the security building. That woman had better survive that. Clearly distracted by the sudden chaos the government agent turns towards the cloud of dust in the distance. I take the welcome diversion and go to briefly make sure Tab escaped. Seems the USS are also targeting her, what common enemy could these two women share?

As I rush across the roof a chopper flies overhead, the girl's scent shrouded the vehicle. In the distance I can see Tab bypass the pesky soldiers and disappear into the woods, chasing after the chopper. This could get troublesome. No matter, I just have to get to the girl first. I _will_ have my organization back, and the culprit's head. Seems I better find transportation soon, I'm in for a long flight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ah, it's been a while since I last did a chapter for this story. Believe it or not folks…this'll be the last chapter for episode 1. Episode 2 will be starting at some point I'm not sure when but it will. ^^ I do wanna thank my friend A.J. Scarlet for allowing me to do this story with her and for being the amazing person she is! *hugs* Believe it or not, she's one of my personal cheerleaders and I think I'm one of hers. I think. Lol anyhoo, let's get on with the chapter and I'll try to make it a little longer than the others for various reasons.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 16: Game On!**

Ugh…it is official. I HATE TYRANTS! And the last damn thing I really needed was getting thrown into the bloody ass wall. Or through it to be accurate. Yeah, I got tossed through a fucking wall! Needless to say, I am not happy! Getting up actually took a little bit of effort, but I managed, feeling around my head…wait…since when was I able to patch myself up in my sleep?...ah, it must've been Wesker.

Speaking of which…where the HELL is he?!

I look around and spot some monitors. Wait…this room is completely different from where we'd been at earlier. Man must've moved me to this area. If I wasn't in such a pissed off mood I think I might've started swooning. Okay, in a manner I am swooning, but I ain't gonna admit that to anyone! That's when I felt it…something was majorly wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about this whole thing just didn't set right with me. Sure, I knew that I'd get left behind, I ain't that much of an idiot…but that wasn't what bothered me. No, it was something else altogether.

"J.D." I whispered. Something had happened to her. I know it. Damn, barely even know the girl and I consider her pack already. Lucky, lucky her! The bonds I form with people really are amazing. It's quite easy to track them…if I can.

Glancing at each monitor I fail to find her anywhere. I noticed that Leon and the guys and someone that I am not familiar with at all were headed towards the exit. Looks like I either gotta catch up with them…or go on alone and find out where J.D. is located. Not to mention…I still need to find those damn idiots that brought those things to this universe anyway!

My hands clenched into fists as rage started to take hold a little. "Oh, those bastards will pay for this. They've just pissed the wrong female." Glancing once more at the monitors, I messaged a text to Leon's phone. Yeah, I'm so good I've got their numbers. Hacking does have purposes ya know. Blinking, I look back at the monitors. "Sorry Leon, you'll have to find J.D. with the others…I would join ya, but I've got a few things to do."

Yeah, I know, sounds totally like Ada Wong talking to the monitors, but guess what? I do not care! I can't be with the others right now without putting them in more danger than they already are in. Besides, I can look for J.D. on my own as well as discovering just what in the Hell is going on. Well, I do have some idea. Those bastards of the Black Fang Gang want me back…or what I have in my veins back. Either way, they ain't gonna get it without a damned fight! Not to mention I need to figure out who they're working for…they can't have pulled this off on their own without some kind of assistance.

Check my Blacktail, I note that I'll have to get some more ammo as I'm pretty much running on six bullets. Ah, well, it shouldn't be too hard to get out of this place now. I'll just have to make sure I bag everything I'm taking with me that way, I won't have to worry about needing clothes when I phase back into human form. The benefits of being a werewolf are rather good in this respect.

"Better get headed out, after all, there's no rest for the weary," I mutter, holstering my gun and heading to the storage room where I had kept a hidden stash of clothes and other things I'd need in case something like this happened. Oh, yes, I am a good little girl scout.

"I just hope I won't have to call in any favors…" I state as I pack everything up. Happily, I hadn't run into anything else that wanted to kill me. "Ah, shit…I'm gonna need those damn shots!" Something else that no one was aware of…I needed to take regular doses of a serum in order to keep the virus within my blood under control. Normally, I wouldn't have to but after this particular Hell that I've just gone through, yeah, I'm gonna need a few shots to keep from going completely ballistic!

Shaking my head, I sigh. "I'll just have to do without them…and pray to the Gods that I don't get caught."

No sooner did I say that did the wall near my location blow up. The human scents that assaulted my nose raised my hackles just an inch. Shit. Looks like I've got some company that I really don't need. Damned USS soldiers…why the fuck are they after little ol' me?!

"Target located!" One of them stated, raising a gun in my direction, causing me to smirk in rather sadistic humor. Hell, I'm sure if Wesker were here…he'd be rather amused. I know I am!

"Sorry boys," I say with a dark smile. "But I've got a few things to do and have no time to play." Running towards the gobsmacked group of idiots, I use my inhuman speed to bypass all their bullets, leaping over the destroyed wall of the school, landing neatly on the ground outside of the building. It took a moment for me to hear a helicopter as it passed overhead. Seeing the USS logo on the side, I mutter a flat curse as I race after it, hearing footfalls behind me and shots being fired. I really don't have time for this shit! I feel myself starting the change before I felt a prick of a needle against the side of my neck. Bastards thought they'd be able to knock me out. Surprise fools! I ain't gonna get knocked out with a tranquilizer…little did I realize that they had done something else to me other than trying to pump me full of drugs.

Getting into the tree line, I burst into my wolf form, feeling the freedom that comes with the change and focus on the bonds that I had created with the others and felt my eyes widen when I realized the direction that those bastards were headed in: Japan.

_Son of a bitch!_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hm…basically a cliff hanger that will make someone out there wanna hurt me. Well…good luck there! This here chapter ends episode 1 of the Weirder than Fiction series. Episode 2 comes out…I have no idea when. That all depends on A.J Scarlet and I do know that she has a quite a bit on her plate right now. It might be a while before Episode two begins. ^^ In the meantime feel free to revisit this story or the stories on our own profiles if you guys get a little bored. Anyhoo, see ya next time!**


End file.
